


Promise me you'll be okay

by ahlyx



Series: come back soon [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlyx/pseuds/ahlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck- loving someone is harder than he thought.</p><p>In which Finn's boyfriend is a fighter pilot, and Finn worries too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me you'll be okay

"I told you, I'll be fine"  
"Gee, thanks Poe, I feel so much better now! My anxiety and worries about the person I love perishing are completely gone!"  
"I'm trying to comfort you, so can you please be a little less sarcastic?"  
Finn's face softened. He knew he was being a bit harsh, but he always worried. Poe knew that. He always told Finn he would be fine, but that didn't make Finn believe it any more, and it sure as hell didn't soothe his worries. Finn was questioning his choice in lovers. He just had to fall for a cute guy with a dangerous job, didn't he? His choice was not doing much for his anxiety- that's for sure. Finn was constantly worrying if Poe would return from his missions, or if he would perish up in the sky and never return. It took a lot out of him.  
"Hey," Poe gently cupped Finn's cheek, shaking him out of his thoughts, and back into the real world. "Nothing will happen to me. I promise." Poe smiled with the captivating smile that made Finn love him, and Finn was suddenly overcome with the desire to hug him and never let go.  
"You always promise that." Finn grumbled  
"And I always mean it. Plus, when have I ever broken a promise?"  
Poe looks so smug that Finn wants to punch him. Or kiss the shit out of him. Or both.  
"Shut up, Dameron" he tries to keep the fondness out of his voice, but fails.  
Poe just smiles lazily and leans down to softly kiss him before heading to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way.  
"Don't worry too much, Finn"  
"Worrying is what I do best, asshole"

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes i am very tired and very gay and this idea came to me at 1 am so here you go! i wanted to post something that had characters i could relate too because i never see enough sarcastic finn, and i wanted to represent my fellows with anxiety. this is my first time posting (or writing really) a fic and i hope you liked it! i would love if you left a comment if there's anything i could improve upon, im always willing to learn! thank you for reading!


End file.
